The Bloodstone Pendant
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: I do not own Rhythm Thief, only the Oc's. Prologue as Summary inside! Hope you like it! R


The Bloodstone Pendant

Prologue

_July,1__st__,1995:Paris,France_

_The cries of a new born baby had filled the air surpassing the sounds of pouring rain. In an old home a young woman was giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was a tanned skin similar to many girls from Latium, she had short dark brown hair. Everyone in the room was surprised to see the child had red eyes like bright Rubies. The young woman loved the bright eyed child, the father loved her as well but he was worried. How would they take care of their child when they are being hunted by Les Invalides. They needed to find a safe place for her, but they needed to hide the Bloodstone Pendant._

_A few days later, the young couple found out that Les Invalides had found them in Paris. They had no choice but to leave the child to a stranger, that night they left the house leaving nothing behind. They saw a house not too far off, rushing to the house they placed the child wrapped in blankets on the doorstep and placed the pendant there too. They quickly rang the bell and ran away hoping she would have a better life than what she would've had. The door opened to see a man in his 20's with brown hair and green eyes. His name was Desmond Latray. He looked down to see the baby and was shocked, he quickly picked her up and the pendant fell to the ground. He saw the shining jewel and picked it up as well. He walked back into the house, looking back and forth from the baby to the pendant. He had seen this stone before but only once, he knew he had to keep both the baby and the stone safe._

"_What should I call you little one? Elizabeth? Mary?" He suggested, in return the baby gave a look to show she just ate a lemon. It reminded the so much of when he was a child. His sister would make him drink tea all the time, but he always found it bitter. He gave out a soft laugh._

"_I guess I shouldn't give a name like that. Or you'll have that bitter look on you face forever." He said happily, but then he got to thinking. His mother told him what 'Bitter' meant in Latin, he had a great interest in the language._

_*Flashback*_

"_Desmond, do you still want to know about the Latin language?" His mother asked, he nodded his head anxiously._

"_Well here you go, it's a book about Latium. You can learn as much as you want." She explained, his eyes widened in surprise. He started flipping through the book, looking at the various pictures and translations. He stopped at a page that said 'Lost Treasure.' He saw a picture of a bright red pendant, the book also showed the back of the pendant. It had an odd symbol on it, he was curious as to why it was lost._

"_Mother, what is the lost treasure?" He asked, she looked at the page and started reading the description._

"_The Bloodstone Pendant is the heart of Latium, for centuries it had been passed down to descendants of the Motus Family. But soon in the year 1984 it was stolen from the current owner 'Amara Motus' who was soon murdered. She was described to have untamed beauty and bright red eyes. The murderers are unknown and the location of the known 'Lost Treasure' is unknown as well. Luckily, they only stole one part of the necklace itself. The rest is of the necklace is in Paris under maximum security. There are great powers of this gem are magnificent beyond human understanding. Only those of the Motus bloodline can handle the intense power. Each member of the Motus Bloodline have bright red eyes and a bittersweet, emotional attitude." She finished reading, Desmond wanted to know more about the Bloodstone Pendant._

"_Mom, is that girl's name Latin? What does it mean?" He asked, she smiled down her son and said,_

"_It means 'Bitter.' But it originally says 'Amaram.'" He found the name odd but loved the sound of it. From that moment on he looked for more and more books on the Pendant and the Language. He wanted to find the pendant himself one day._

_*End of Flashback*_

"_I guess I should call you Amara then!" He announced, the small child smiled and laughed. From that day on her name was officially 'Amara Latray.'_

_5 years later_

_Amara had just turned five and she was very happy, but her life wasn't as fun as she thought. She was laughed at and humiliated at school for her looks. Everyone thought her name was very weird and stupid. She'd come home crying everyday because they would always hurt her somehow. But on that day she was happier than ever. Her and Desmond were in the kitchen getting ready for school, Amara really didn't want to go to school because she knew they'd be waiting for her. Desmond noticed this and had a sad smile on his face._

"_Amara, what's wrong?" He asked, she looked at him and said,_

"_I don't want to go to school, they'll start beating me up again." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. Desmond wiped the tears away and gave her a hug._

"_Don't worry darling, you'll be just fine. If you want I have a friend who can teach you how to fight so you won't get hurt anymore." He whispered, she nodded in response._

"_And since it's your birthday, I have a present for you." He said and she immediately smiled._

"_What is it?" She asked anxiously, he stood up and went to get the gift from the bedroom._

"_You have to close your eyes though!" He yelled, he grabbed the box with the gold ribbon and walked downstairs._

"_Okay!" she responded, he came back in the kitchen to see her with eyes closed. He opened the box to show the Bloodstone pendant held by a silver chain. He took it out and put on Amara._

"_Alright open your eyes." He said, she opened them slowly and looked down to see the pendant. She had a bright smile on her face and big starry eyes._

"_Wow, it's so pretty! Thank you so much Daddy!" she cheered jumping on Desmond and hugging him. They heard the bus honking outside and Amara ran to the front door._

"_Gotta go, Bye Daddy!" she said opening the front door and heading to the bus. Desmond waved good-bye and watched her get on the bus and drive away. Years had passed and she did learn Martial Arts from a man named Gilbert. The kids at school never bothered her again. But then problems outside of school erupted, she started to make friends-or so she thought-and all her relationships didn't end well. People always took advantage of her kind personality and they would always hurt her in the end. Soon she changed, she could only trust her father and soon enough her two new best friends._

_7 years later,December,25,2007_

_Amara raced down the streets of Paris the snow falling hard. She couldn't see where she was going, she soon tripped and slid across the slippery snow. She wasn't hurt and she was relieved none of the presents were as well. Her hair was chin-length but she could feel her hair-which was now wet- sticking to her neck and face. In the distance she could hear barking and whining, she started following the sound and saw a box nearby. She was surrounded by giant piles of snow, she climbed over and saw two little puppies. They both were Dalmatians, they looked almost exactly alike. Amara picked them up and brought them out to the street. She lay them there and smiled at them, she started to walk back home. When she made it home she opened the front door and walked in. She could feel the warmth coming back to her fingers as she took of all her winter gear and walked inside._

"_Dad, I'm home!" She called out walking into the living room to see Desmond and his Sister Casey waiting for you. She looked a little bit like Desmond except longer hair and amber eyes from their mom's side._

"_Finally, what took you so long Amara?" Casey said walking up and hugging her._

"_I ran into a little bit of trouble on my way here." She said smiling, Casey stopped and pulled away. While examining Amara she was a bit shocked._

"_Amara…why don't you ever dress like a girl you always wear pants and never a skirt or a dress!" Casey burst out wailing, she kept yelling about how Desmond was trying to 'transform' her into a boy._

"_Aunt Casey, I just don't like skirts. It's not Dad's fault. You're lucky I wear tops like this. I actually like Steampunk and Victorian style things." She was correct, she never a skirt in her life not even as a little toddler, She has a firey energy that no one could explain but she was also regal in a way. A small bark filled the room and everything went silent. Amara move out of the way to see the Twin dogs from before._

"_Amara, what are two dogs doing in the house?" Her father asked, she was just as shocked as he was._

"_They might've followed me after I helped them out of this box. They might be homeless." She explained, she knelt down and stroked the whit one's fur. By the looks of it, it was most likely a girl and the other was a boy. They both hoped on her lap and cuddled her._

"_Aw, they're so cute! Can I keep them?" She asked, Desmond shook his head._

"_But, why?" Amara whined, she's always wanted to have a pet._

"_Because, if I do let you. They might mess up the house." He said, Casey had an annoyed look on her face._

"_Desmond, don't make me tell her 'The Secret'." Casey said threateningly, Desmond flinched and started pleading._

"_You see Amara, when your father was young he used to-"_

"_Okay you win!" Desmond cried out in defeat, Amara was beaming. She cheered happily hugging the two puppies. But she soon stopped._

"_Wait! What should I name them?"she exclaimed, she thought as hard as she could. Casey seemed to have an Idea._

"_How about Sugar and Spice?" She suggested, Amara shook her head._

"_Desmond and Casey!" Desmond announced happily, Casey and Amara looked at him blankly._

"_Desmond that is the single most stupid thing you've ever come up with. Well except for trying to walk around with your underwear on your head. This definitely a close second though." Casey said causing Amara to burst out laughing and Desmond to go to his Emo-corner. But the thought soon popped in her head._

"_I got it! Noel and Gabriel!" she announced happily, both adults agreed that they were good names. The rest of the night was great, it was a great Christmas for both Amara and her Family. But Amara had no Idea what adventures awaited her._

_Chapter 1: Phantom R and the lost and found Treasure!_

_6 years later:July,4,2013_

I had just turned 18, three days ago. I worked at a small Café my father owned and I had also become a dancer and artist, I had graduated from high school and now owned my own Apartment. I didn't live with my father anymore so I had to make a living for myself. I had grown to the height of 5,7 and my hair had grown quite long. It was down to my waist at the least. Noel and Gabriel still lived with me and had grown out to be quite strong for their age. I was actually bringing some of my stuff to the apartment right now, I had at least 3 boxes I was trying to balance but the twins kept running around my feet. I was almost to the front entrance when Gabriel accidently tripped me and I fell on the cobblestone ground. I chose the wrong day to wear a Denim Overall Jumpsuit, my knee was scraped and there was blood trailing down my leg. It didn't hurt so it took me only a second to recover.

"Madame, are you okay?" I saw a shadow looming over me, I looked up to see brown eyes staring down at me. This boy was maybe my age, he had red hair too. He was wearing a blue sweater and grey pants, he had black and white sneakers and round glasses that reminded me of Harry Potter. He looked familiar, almost like I've seen him before. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh I-I'm fine." I said standing up and grabbing the boxes one by one. The boy took the last one and noticed my knee bleeding.

"But you're bleeding, come with me." He said walking into the entrance with me following, he opened a door to his flat that was a floor above my apartment. The twins stayed outside waiting for me. We placed the boxes at the front and went inside to the kitchen. I sat on the table trying not to stain it with blood. He went into the other room to get something, probably band-aids but I didn't need his help. But I also didn't want to be rude so I just waited, he came back with a first aid kit which I found highly un-necessary. He grabbed a cotton ball and put some rubbing alcohol on it, he started dabbing it on my knee. It stung a little and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. By the way what's your name?" he asked, I was questioning if I should tell him or not. But this will probably be the only time I actually communicate with him so why not.

"Amara." I said in a monotone, he smiled softly which surprised me.

"The name's Raphael." He said, now I know I've seen him before. Wait! Maybe I'm just a little paranoid but there's no way I'm just going to be a total sweetheart or something.

"Alright done, I could still help you if you want." He said, I shook my head.

"No it's okay, I can handle it." I said politely taking the boxes, before I left I turned to him.

"Thanks, see you later." I said and left, I went downstairs and started unpacking in my flat. I saw the time on the clock, _9:15am._

"Crap I'm gonna be late!" I yelled rushing out the building and to the café, I walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" I waved to all the employees and rushed to change. I put my uniform on and ran out to see Dad waiting for me.

"I know I'm late, I was just pre-occupied." I said before he could lecture me, he gave out a sigh and pointed the kitchen. I walked in and saw my post, a waitress handed me a paper. I looked down at it, it was ridiculously long.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day." I murmured to myself, I put on the hat and got to work.

*Time Skip*

It was now 9:30pm, me and Dad were locking up when we saw a boy in a blue suit run by. He was being chased by a few guards. I saw him with a necklace in hand, I knew exactly who it was. _Phantom R._ The thief that stole priceless art work, but then returned them a few days later. I didn't care if he brought them back, a thief is someone who hides in the shadows. That's exactly what he did, on top of it he steals the Art that people from centuries before that put their blood, sweat and tears into them. He has no right to even look at them, much less touch them. He disgusts me and if I ever meet him _Again_ I'll give him a piece of my mind, and possibly my fist. I was angry right now and I could tell that Dad noticed.

"Darling, don't get mad. At least he returns the artwork." He said knowingly, I grunted and started walking.

"By the way, what was the pre-occupation you were talking about this morning?" he asked, I snapped out of my angry attitude.

"Oh, I scraped my knee this morning on my way to my apartment and this boy named Raphael helped me. I thought I had seen him before, but I wasn't sure." I explained, Dad's mouth hung open, he stopped right in front of me.

"No, no, no! I don't want my little girl to grow up yet!" He cried shaking his head wildly, I gave a blank stare once again.

"Dad, you can't stop me from meeting new people. Especially the ones that are boys." I said watching him wail.

"Noo! What if he steals you away from me?! Why can't anyone understand my feelings?!" He yelled again shaking my shoulders, I sighed and hugged him.

"Dad I highly doubt anyone is going to steal me away from you. If they do then you know I'll kick their butt." I said softly, he hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I'm just getting emotional." He whispered, I smiled and pulled away and started walking.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what does he look like?" Dad asked, I thought about telling and decided to tell him.

"Well, he has red hair, brown eyes and wears round glasses like Harry Potter." I said causing him to laugh. We spent the time being talking about Raphael, we got the house and Dad left. We said our good-byes and parted. I was walking in the direction of my apartment until I hit the ground. I rubbed the spot in pain, I heard a groan and stopped to see Phantom R across from me. I soon had a frown on my face, I noticed guards behind him and so did he. He got up and grabbed my wrist, he ran as fast as he could and I had no choice but to follow. We turned the corner into an alley, he wrapped one arm around me and his free hand over my mouth. I was struggling and trying to get out of his grasp.

"SSHHH!" Did he just shush me? Oh he did not do that! The guards ran past the alley and down the street. A few seconds later he let out a sigh of relief, I took this chance to break free. I stepped on his foot and he let go.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For abducting me! What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled at him, I walked out of the alley and to the street. He chased after me, stopping in front of me.

"Whoa hold on! You can't leave just yet!" He said, I was about to yell again until I realized if I do I might get arrested along with him.

"And why not?" I said keeping my cool, he grabbed my hand and planted a kiss atop of it. I was shocked by this but only for an instant, I pulled my hand out of his hand and grabbed his wrist. Shock was clearly showing on his face, I pulled him close and whispered in his ears.

"Don't try that again, nothing you do will change the fact that I don't like you." He obviously heard what I said, while he was stunned I grabbed the necklace out of his pocket with my free hand and walked past him in one movement. He noticed the necklace was gone and ran after me. He tried to grab it from me but I spun out of his grasp.

"A dancer huh? Alright let's dance." He said, quickly he wrapped his arm around my waist and spun me around, I was facing him and didn't like it. I slipped my foot under his and he spun around me. I grabbed his hand and slid under the arm, I could hear him coming so I quickly did the splits. He did a flip over and turned to me, he lifted me up and I took the chance to push off his shoulders. He let go and I pushed myself to flip over him, I spun in the air and landed on my feet just like a gymnast. I turned to him and saw he was holding the necklace from the museum and my necklace. I touched the spot where the pendant was supposed to be but it wasn't there, I looked at him in amazement.

"If you don't mind I might as well take both. Au Revoir." He said walking away, on impulse I started to run.

"Like hell you will!" I yelled making him turn around, I jumped at the last second. Next thing I knew we rolled around, then everything stopped. I opened my eyes to see Phantom R's face was only a few inches away from mine. I stared intently in his eyes and he did the same. I snapped out of my trance and pushed him off, I grabbed my necklace and ran off. I made it to my apartment and rushed inside to my room and hopped on the bed. Everything happened so suddenly, my heart was pounding. One thing crossed my mind, why did he want my necklace? I didn't know why but if he came after it again, I might want to keep up my guard. But at night I had to be careful, I was so tired I drifted off to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I decided to visit The Louvre, I love to see art from around Europe. But sometimes I think people stare at me too much maybe because of what I was wearing, I was wearing a Hell Bunny "Nihilist" Victorian style top. Oh and red shorts, but my favorite thing is the black combat boots I'm wearing. Anyways, I loved the art work they had here. I always wanted to be an Artist when I grow up but I hadn't had any great breakthrough ideas. But I also could've been a dancer, my teacher said I had a lot of potential.

"Amara? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call my name, I turned around to see Raphael. I was shocked to see him here, he didn't seem like the art type.

"Hey Raphael, what's up?" I asked, he had a smile on his face. For some reason I felt a little angered when he's around.

"Well yesterday I caught up with an old friend, do you know the Duchess' daughter?" He asked, I nodded.

"Marie, what about it." I asked.

"She told me she's getting engaged to the Prince Of England… or was it China. I can't remember but I know it's a Prince." He exclaimed happily, I smiled at him and his giddy attitude.

"That's amazing, did she invite you to the wedding?" I asked, he nodded his head. He noticed my necklace and stared at it.

"Where'd the necklace from? I haven't noticed it before." He said curiously, I looked down at it.

"Oh my dad got it for me, he said it matches my eyes and my personality. 'Like a burning fire that never goes out!' That's what he said. And on top of it he was right!" I told him spiking his interest, I took it off and looked at it closely.

"What is so special about this necklace, yesterday Phantom R tried to steal this. I really hate that guy." I said fiercely scaring Raphael in the process, I noticed this and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just can't stand it, no one has the right to take a master. If you're a thief you're a coward, you don't have the right to even look at them. It ruins the history of the Artist and the Artwork itself." I stated amazing Raphael, he looked at the pendant again.

"What's that on the back of the pendant?" He asked pointing at it, turned it around and saw a strange symbol. Raphael stared at it shocked, I looked at it confused. I put it back on and started to walk out of The Louvre with him.

"You now I really love Paris but I never really toured all of the city. My dad always wanted to see every single attraction with me but he never got the chance." We walked to the café to see Dad cleaning the tables outside, I called out to him to get his attention. He lifted his head and smiled, he walked over to us and examined Raphael like a scientist. Raphael was highly uncomfortable, and I was just outright embarrassed.

"So this is Raphael huh? He's exactly as you described. I will allow you two to date. But if you break her heart I will hunt you down the rest of your life." He said threateningly, Raphael blushed and so did I.

"Dad do you have to do this every time? We aren't dating, we probably aren't going to date, stop sending death threats, your scaring Raphael and you're in Demon King Mode." I exclaimed in one breath, Raphael was confused by what I said.

"Oh, Demon King Mode is when he is highly protective of me and will be very scary and crazy. You're the first boy to stick around afterwards." I said congratulating him on his new achievement, he thanked me but soon got to a new topic: the Necklace.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Where did you get the necklace Amara is wearing?" he asked pointing to it once again, Dad had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can't really remember, I think I got it from my mother but I kinda fuzzy on the details." He said, Raphael looked suspicious but soon dropped it.

"Anyways I have to go feed Fondue." I was confused for a second but then remembered his dog. I waved goodbye and continued to talk to Dad about his issues with boys.

*Later that night*

I was out shopping for Groceries since I ran out of food at home, this time I left my necklace at home. I hummed my favorite song while walking down the street. I heard some faint footsteps and turned around to see les Chevaliers Diaboliques. I thought they all got arrested! They all came at me with their claw like gloves, I dodged all their attacks and threw my own. I kicked one in the face and another in the leg, I put my groceries down and punched one in the face. One swiped at me but I back away and slipped. I fell to the ground with another about to grab me, I swung my foot under theirs and stood back up. They surrounded me and I was already getting tired, one of them got hit in the head and fell to the ground. Behind him was Phantom R, I groaned in annoyance.

"Well that's a nice welcome, maybe I should just leave you here." He said while fighting of les Chevaliers. I started fighting again too, I threw a few punches and kicks but got knocked over. I saw a pipe nearby and picked it up, I started swinging it like a baton and swung it at their heads. It was like a never ending river, I felt a blow go to my head. I fell to the ground, the last thing I heard was,

"Time to get you out of here."

I soon woke up to see brown eyes looking at me once again, I flung myself up and looked around. I was on a roof, I saw Phantom R smiling at me and I gave him a frown in return. I stood up and walked away, he ran in front of me and started walking backwards while talking to me.

"You're welcome by the way. You were out for quite a while." He said, I stopped right in my tracks.

"Where are my groceries?" I asked, he lifted his hand from behind his back to show them. I grabbed them and walled around him and to the stairs leading downstairs. He kept following me, I walked out of the building and towards mine.

"Why don't you like me huh? I never did anything to you so why?" he asked stopping me, I turned to him.

"You are a thief and a liar, you are one thing that I cannot stand. As an artist myself I stand for all artists everywhere. You sir, disgust me." I turned back around and left him in the dust, I didn't look back.

"Don't think I'll give up just because of that!" He yelled, I didn't say anything I just went home.

*In an alley somewhere*

A woman watched as Amara and Phantom R parted ways. She pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, I found her."


End file.
